


Steve/Tony/Clint

by flatbear (duffnstuff)



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Comic), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Slash, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duffnstuff/pseuds/flatbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably a pairing few people have ever considered, but I CANNOT get it out of my head!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve/Tony/Clint

  


**Author's Note:**

> There is really no set timeline for how these three look. Steve looks young, Tony still has the reactor, and Clint is pretty much straight out of the New Avengers Annual, because the way Mayhew draws him blows my mind.


End file.
